Antichrist (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)
In 2009, the final volume of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Century, the Antichrist of Oliver Haddo is brought into creation. It serves as the series' (thus far) final antagonist, acting onto its destructive whims. Origin and Role During the conclusion of 1969, Mina has an encounter with the grotesque spectral form of Haddo that attempts to possess her body in the meantime. Due to a talisman, he is unable, so he moves to possess her associate, a dark arts instructor named "Tom". In Tom's body, Haddo disappears into King's Cross and emerges in Platform 9 3/4. In the flashbacks of 2009, a horrific massacre occurs at a school for magical students, shown from the first-hand perspective of a student. Said student is shown murdering several with his wand in the same manner as a school shooter. Eventually, the student crosses paths with Haddo, who is, by the present, reduced to a living head within a cage following the student's discovery of his manipulation. It is shown that Haddo, while in the form of "Tom", created his Antichrist by marking a "boy who lived" and thus branded him to be his Antichrist, to which the student retaliated with the school murders. (If it has not become evident just yet, the Antichrist of the League universe is, tragically, none other than Harry Potter.) Following the incident, the Antichrist retreats to his home of Privet Drive where he tries to divert himself from his destructive destiny while being taunted/egged on by Haddo's head. Eventually, Allan, Mina, and (female) Orlando catch up to his location and do battle. Crudely, the Antichrist disposes of Allan using lightning emitted from his crotch. However, the Antichrist is cut short by the appearance of Mary Poppins (who appears to serve as God within the League universe). Poppins ultimately defeats the Antichrist by reducing him to nothing more than a chalk drawing, washed away to nothing by the coming rain. Personality Quite unfortunately (but fittingly), the Antichrist has the mannerisms of an aggressive teenager. This is mostly evident in his conversation with Mary Poppins where he brags of his greater importance and then pleads uselessly when she disposes of him. He is also shown to be quite crude, as seen by the aforementioned "lighting from his nethers" attack. However, a tragic side of him is revealed when he refuses to live up to the destiny Haddo set forth for him, although it tragically led to his spree-killings. Why Harry Potter? It is unclear as to why writer Alan Moore made Harry Potter the Antichrist. Though in a previous League of Extraordinary Gentlemen story, James Bond was made into a cowardly rapist. Alan Moore has said in interviews that with every character in the series he goes back to the original work, but clearly in J.K. Rowling's original series, there is absolutely no reference to Harry Potter being the Antichrist. Alan Moore could harbor a disliking for the character of James Bond, as he stated that he sees James Bond as "Nothing but a misogynist", the same could be on how he feels about Harry Potter. Though Alan Moore could just be trying to lampoon the publishing industry. But clearly this is the "League" universe's version of Harry Potter, for it does not include events from the original series. * The year Harry defeated Lord Voldemort was his last year at Hogwarts. Century claims that Harry Potter stayed at Hogwarts for many years. * Voldemort, known in the series as Tom, is a teacher at Hogwarts. In the Harry Potter series, he tried to get a position at Hogwarts, but is denied by Dumbledore. * This installment of the League takes place in 2009. By then Harry Potter had married Ginny and had children with her. * Voldemort is the headmaster of Hogwarts. In 2009, the position belonged to Professor Mcgonagall. * The Antichrist has the ability to kill enemies with his penis. In the original Harry Potter series, only greatly powerful wizards can channel magic without a wand. * One of the teachers with similarities to Professor Horace Slughorn refers to Harry as a little shit. Harry was on good terms with Slughorn, especially after the defeat of Voldemort. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mature Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Giant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Addicts Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Parody/Homage